Across The Stars - Star Wars
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: A travers les étoiles, les couples se ressemblent ou divergent des autres, certains n'aurait jamais pu se former si des circonstances imprévues ne les avaient pas rapprochés. - Publication des OS se passant dans l'univers de Star Wars. Pour les autres, voir mon profil et ma liste de fics.
1. Couple 1

Salut !

Aujourd'hui débute la parution d'une série d'OS, dans ce recueil sobrement nommé "Across The Stars" (comme le thème de l'épisode II ^^). Il existe le même recueil en crossover entre Star Wars et Harry Potter, mais il n'est pas très visible donc je vais poster mes textes séparément. Mais vous pouvez toujours le trouver dans la liste de mes fics sur mon profil, je ne l'ai pas supprimé. ;) Et je reposte actuellement de la même façon du côté de Harry Potter.

Je commence avec un Anidala, un couple que j'adore malgré le fait que je n'aime pas beaucoup ni Anakin ni Padmé. Ne me regardez pas comme si j'étais folle, ces deux persos sont plus intéressants sous forme de couple, voilà tout ! ;D

La suite arrivera avant les vacances, mais je ne sais pas encore quand exactement. ;p

Bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

**Couple n°1**

Anakin Skywalker et Padmé Amidala (Anidala)

_Rating K_

(...)

Padmé regardait depuis son balcon le soleil de Coruscant se coucher lentement, donnant une teinte orangée aux énormes buildings de plusieurs centaines d'étages qui étaient omniprésents dans la capitale galactique. Un peu plus loin devant elle se dressait l'immense et imposant Temple Jedi, qui lui causait un pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait. A cause de leurs règles stupides, les Jedi l'obligeait à cacher son mariage avec Anakin pour ne pas le faire renvoyer. C'était ardu, d'autant plus que les Jedi étaient très forts pour ressentir les sentiments des autres.

Son cœur se serra encore plus en pensant à son mari. Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, car il était constamment en mission dans la Bordure Extérieure à cause de cette horrible guerre que personne n'avait pu empêcher. Il lui avait promis avant de partir qu'il reviendrait vite, qu'il ne partirait pas plus d'un mois, mais les innombrables fronts de guerre l'avaient empêché de tenir sa promesse. Chaque jour un peu plus, son absence pesait sur le moral de Padmé, qui était morte d'angoisse à chaque fois qu'Anakin partait en mission. Elle savait que tout pouvait basculer d'un moment à un autre, et qu'alors Anakin pouvait être capturé, gardé comme otage, ou pire encore être tué.

Chaque jour, elle se surprenait à penser qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû le connaître, jamais dû répondre à ses avances, jamais dû accepter de se marier avec lui.

Chaque jour, elle espérait de toutes ses forces et priait tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait de lui ramener Anakin le plus vite possible, sain et sauf.

Mais chaque jour, ses prières restaient sans réponse. Anakin ne semblait pas pouvoir rentrer. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu au Sénat, il était en mission d'infiltration pour démanteler un trafic d'armes. Et pour Padmé, les missions d'infiltration étaient les plus dangereuses, parce que le moindre geste, le moindre mot échappé dans un moment d'inattention pouvait être fatal.

Alors elle attendait. Tous les jours elle fixait le Temple Jedi dans le ridicule espoir de voir le speeder d'Anakin se diriger vers elle.

La seule chose qu'elle voulait était de se retrouver dans ses bras, où elle se sentait en sécurité, et qu'il ne reparte plus jamais mettre sa vie en danger dans une guerre stupide et financée par des traîtres à la République qui ne souhaitent que s'en mettre plein les poches. La cupidité et la traîtrise était les deux choses qui maintenant les deux époux trop loin l'un de l'autre, et Padmé faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les éradiquer. Mais dans une République aussi corrompue, c'était chose impossible.

La jeune femme finit par se détourner, les larmes au bord des yeux. Elle avait la certitude qu'Anakin ne reviendrait pas ce soir, qu'il lui faudrait encore patienter avant de revoir son magnifique sourire qui lui faisait chavirer le cœur. Elle s'efforça à ne pas penser au pire, mais c'était difficile. Le fait de ne recevoir absolument aucune nouvelle, qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise, ni d'Anakin, ni d'Obi-Wan, ni même d'Ahsoka, ne faisait que la stresser encore plus.

Padmé se débarrassa de sa lourde robe de sénatrice, défit sa coiffure compliquée, se démaquilla, et se glissa sous les couvertures, les pensées toujours tournées vers son mari.

La nuit était tombée sur Coruscant, l'immense et somptueuse capitale galactique, et seules les lumières artificielles se reflétaient sur les vitres des immenses tours de béton qui recouvraient la planète.


	2. Couple 2

**Couple n°2**

Darth Malgus et Eleena

Rating T

Le combat faisait rage au cœur du Temple Jedi. Jedi et Sith s'affrontaient à coups de sabre-laser, de poussées de Force, et d'éclairs Sith.

Malgus menait les Sith. Il était d'une taille impressionnante, d'une carrure imposante, et se tenait au centre du champ de bataille improvisé, aux prises avec un Chevalier Jedi particulièrement récalcitrant. La sueur perlait sur tout son crâne, chauve et tellement pâle qu'il laissait apparaître une multitude de veines fines et violacées. Son respirateur artificiel tentait de garder un rythme normal malgré le combat presque acrobatique que son propriétaire menait avec son ennemi.

Malgus coupa la main du Jedi, et l'acheva en enfonçant son sabre-laser en plein cœur du serviteur de la Lumière. Il regarda ensuite autour de lui, cherchant une personne en particulier dans tout ce chaos.

Il cherchait Eleena, son amante Twi'lek. Il tenait à elle plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Il finit par la trouver à quelques mètres de lui, aux prises avec un Padawan. Le jeune homme désarma Eleena de ses deux blasters d'une poussée de Force, et l'envoya valdinguer contre l'une des énormes colonnes du hall saccagé. Elle retomba mollement à terre et ne bougea plus, comme une fleur subitement fanée.

Malgus hurla de rage, et se rua sur le Padawan. Il n'opposait pas une grande résistance, ses mouvements étaient désordonnés. Mais avant que le Sith n'ait pu lui porter le coup fatal, le Grand Maître Jedi Ven Zallow s'interposa entre eux. Fou de colère, Malgus s'en prit plutôt au nouvel arrivant, qui s'avérait être un meilleur défi, et repoussa à plus tard l'exécution du jeune imbécile, s'il n'était pas déjà mort d'ici là.

Les deux ennemis, maintenant face à face, prirent le temps de se jauger. Le reste de la bataille n'avait plus aucune importance à leurs yeux. Leurs lames grésillèrent, et chacun recourut à la Force pour contrer la poussée de l'autre, mais aucun ne réussit à avoir l'avantage.

Alimentant sa colère en repensant à Eleena, Malgus repoussa son adversaire d'une impulsion et déchaîna sur lui une série de coups hauts. Zallow para en reculant, sans pouvoir riposter. Le Sith visait la tête, mais le Jedi arrêtait toutes ses attaques.

Malgus lança un coup de pied circulaire rendu fulgurant grâce à la Force. Frappé en pleine poitrine, Zallow fut rejeté à dix mètres de là. Il exécuta un saut périlleux arrière et se reçut sur ses pieds, en position accroupie, près de deux guerriers Sith.

Ils se ruèrent sur lui. Zallow dévia la première lame et sauta par dessus la seconde pour virevolter et abattre les guerriers d'un redoutable coup.

Envahi par la haine, Malgus lança son sabre-laser vers le Jedi. Il guida sa trajectoire avec la Force, et l'arme tournoya sur elle-même en un arc de cercle grésillant qui visait la gorge de son adversaire. Mais celui-ci accompagna l'élan de son attaque contre les deux guerriers Sith et plongea en l'air au-dessus de la lame.

Avant que le Jedi ne retombe, Malgus lui lança un éclair d'énergie qui l'atteignit en plein vol et le propulsa contre un amoncellement de gravats. Il resta là, prostré.

Le Sith n'hésita pas. Il fit croître sa colère et, avec un cri de haine, s'élança dans un bond de vingt mètres en direction de Zallow. A mi-parcours, il se servit de la Force pour récupérer son arme, la saisit à deux mains dans une prise inversée et se prépara à clouer le Jedi au sol.

Mais Zallow roula hors de portée au dernier moment, et le sabre-laser de Malgus s'enfonça dans le dallage jusqu'à la garde. Se relevant vivement, le Maître Jedi sauta par-dessus son adversaire, se reçut en position ramassée, réactiva son arme et courut vers le Sith.

Il sacrifia la vitesse et la grâce à la puissance puis déclencha une pluie de coups rapides et variés. Malgus contra toutes ces attaques successives, mais sans trouver d'ouverture pour riposter. Zallow s'avança, frappa de côté, obligeant le Sith à parer haut, puis il le frappa à la mâchoire avec le pommeau de son sabre-laser.

Malgus sentit une de ses dents se déchausser sous l'impact, et son respirateur fut déplacé. Le sang emplit sa bouche, mais il était trop imprégné de fureur pour réellement souffrir du choc. Il recula d'un pas en vacillant, comme s'il était étourdi.

Zallow saisit cette chance, réduisit la distance et visa la gorge de son adversaire.

Comme Malgus l'avait escompté.

Le Sith redressa sa lame à la verticale pour intercepter le coup et pivota pour le dévier. Dans le mouvement, il inversa sa prise sur son arme, l'abaissa et l'enfonça dans le ventre de Zallow.

L'expression du Maître Jedi s'amollit. Il resta là, empalé sur la lame rouge. Son regard défia celui du Sith qui vit le reflet des flammes du Temple dans les iris verts de Zallow.

- Vous avez été trompé, fit Malgus de sa voix grave. Et maintenant, votre République va tomber.

Les sourcils du Jedi se froncèrent, peut-être sous l'effet de la douleur, peut-être de désespoir. Quoi qu'il en soit, le Sith savoura cet instant. Il attendit que la lumière disparaisse des prunelles de son ennemi avant de retirer sa lame d'une saccade et de laisser son corps s'écrouler.

Malgus rechercha alors le Padawan qui s'en était pris à Eleena. Il le trouva un peu plus loin, et courut vers lui. Pris par surprise, le jeune homme n'eut même pas le temps de parer le coup du Sith et s'écroula lui aussi, la tête séparée de son corps. Malgus regarda la tête rouler un peu plus loin de ses yeux jaunes, trace du Côté Obscur. Puis il rejoignit Eleena, pour constater qu'elle était toujours en vie.

Peu importe, il avait fait comprendre à ces idiots qu'il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à _son_ Eleena. Même s'il les avait fait payer de leur vie.

* * *

Rassurez-moi, est-ce que vous savez au moins qui est Malgus ? x) J'ai la sale manie de parler de persos quasiment inconnus, mais bon là c'était vraiment trop tentant, je les adore ces deux-là. *cœur*


	3. Couple 3

Le Seigneur Scourge était un puissant Sith au sang pur ayant servi l'Ancien Empire Sith reconstitué pendant plusieurs siècles.  
Fin stratège et courageux guerrier, ses supérieurs l'envoyèrent, dès sa sortie de l'Académie Sith, au fin fond de la Galaxie à la conquête de nouveaux mondes et en mission afin d'anéantir quelques rébellions. Persuadé que sa place était à Dromund Kaas, siège du pouvoir et de la puissance des plus grands, Scourge nourrit une profonde rancœur envers ses instructeurs qui l'avaient volontairement écarté. Il remplit néanmoins sa mission avec perfection.

* * *

**Couple n°4**

Scourge et Jen Eran [personnage inventé]

Rating T

_Elle est magnifique_.

C'était tout ce que pouvait penser le Seigneur Sith Scourge en voyant cette jeune serveuse d'un pub réputé de Dromund Kaas.

_Elle est humaine_, répliqua une petite voix dans sa tête. _Les humains ne valent rien comparé à un Sith de sang-pur._

La jeune femme servait des clients à une table situé à quelques mètres de lui. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulaient le long de son dos, tombant jusqu'à ses reins, et ses magnifiques yeux bleus l'étaient bien plus que le ciel de la planète, où le temps était en permanence à l'orage.

_Oublie-la_, lui recommanda la voix.

Scourge obéit. Il reporta son attention sur son verre d'alcool. Il le vida d'une traite.

Mais la serveuse ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser l'oublier. Elle vint à sa table, et lui demanda s'il désirait autre chose. Le grand Sith ne répondit pas, et sortit du pub. La fille ne s'en formalisa pas, elle avait l'habitude des grands seigneurs comme lui et de leur arrogance.

Mais il ne partit pas. Scourge se posta devant la porte de service. Il savait que cette femme allait sortir par là, c'était certain.

Il attendit pendant plus de deux heures. Mais elle sortit.

Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle fronça les sourcils mais ne l'approcha pas. Elle n'avait pas le droit de l'aborder ainsi, il n'étaient pas de la même caste sociale. Elle allait arriver au bout de la ruelle malodorante lorsqu'une main puissante la retint par le bras.

Elle se retourna. C'était le Seigneur Sith. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sol tout en se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait.

Scourge la plaqua contre le mur avec force et l'embrassa avec fougue. Elle se laissa faire, elle ne pensa même pas à protester.

Le Sith lui demanda alors son nom.

- Je... je m'appelle Jen Eran, bafouilla-t-elle, effrayée par la carrure imposante du Sith et par ses yeux jaunes.

- Eh bien, Jen Eran, pourquoi ne trouverions-nous pas un endroit plus fermé pour finir notre soirée ? fit le Sith avec un sourire pervers.

- Vous... vous avez raison, approuva la jeune femme, qui n'avait pas du tout envie de contredire un Sith, même si le Sith en question voulait la violer.

Il l'attrapa par le bras, et l'emmena vers un petit hôtel miteux qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la grande rue. Il réserva une chambre jusqu'au lendemain matin, et la tira dans les escaliers.

Scourge ouvrit la porte. La chambre était humide, les planches de parquet se décollaient, le lit couinait, mais cela ferait l'affaire.

Jen tremblait de tout son corps à côté de lui. Il la considéra un moment. Elle n'osa pas croiser son regard et ses yeux continuèrent à fixer le sol. Scourge finit par avoir pitié

d'elle et la relâcha.

Elle leva alors soudain la tête, une lueur d'interrogation dans ses yeux envoûtants. Le Sith s'y perdit un instant, et s'expliqua.

- Je ne suis pas un monstre, la rassura-t-il. Je ne vous forcerai pas à faire des choses que vous ne voulez pas faire. Ce que je veux, continua-t-il sur un ton plus hésitant, c'est vous revoir un jour pour mieux faire votre connaissance. M'accorderiez-vous cette faveur ?

Jen le regarda avec étonnement.

- Mer... merci, balbutia-t-elle, surprise. Euh... Je suis libre demain de neuf heures à midi.

- Eh bien, je passerai vous chercher devant la porte de service de votre pub, et je vous emmènerai dans un endroit plus discret pour que nous discutions. Cela vous convient-il ?

- C'est parfait, approuva-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Scourge hocha la tête.

- A demain, fit-il.

- A... à demain, lui répondit-elle.

Elle hésita un moment, puis ouvrit la porte pour ressortir.

Scourge resta planté là pendant plus d'un quart d'heure, ressassant sans cesse ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que cette Jen Eran devienne un jour sa compagne.

* * *

Je viens juste de me relire et j'ai trouvé que c'était un peu stupide. '...' Votre avis ?


	4. Couple 4

**Couple n°4**

Dark Vador et Mara Jade

Rating K+

Vador avançait à grands pas dans la base Rebelle glaciale de Hoth. Il espérait pouvoir rattraper quelques fuyards égarés. Un snowtrooper l'informa alors qu'un vaisseau allait décollé, et le Seigneur Noir se précipita alors vers le hangar.

Il arriva malheureusement trop tard, il ne put qu'apercevoir le _Faucon Millenium_ passer la grande ouverture et filer vers une planète plus sûre.

En colère, il étrangla un snowtrooper se trouvant juste à côté de lui. Le pauvre homme suffoqua, mais son supplice s'arrêta quelques secondes plus tard, car une femme venait de faire son apparition juste devant Vador.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel derrière son masque. _La Main de l'Empereur, rien que ça !_

Il n'aimait pas particulièrement Mara Jade, car il pensait que la jeune femme rousse convoitait sa place de bras droit de l'Empereur.

- Que me vaut le déplaisir de votre visite ? la questionna le Seigneur Noir d'une voix résignée.

Mara eut un rictus moqueur avant de répondre.

- Je suivais Luke Skywalker. J'ai senti sa présence sur cette planète. Mais le temps que j'arrive à lui, il s'était envolé.

Le faible cœur de Vador fit un bond dans sa poitrine, comme à chaque fois qu'il entendait le nom de ce jeune Rebelle.

Depuis des mois, il se posait beaucoup de questions. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de Skywalker, alors il se demandait d'où sortait ce jeune homme sensible à la Force. Se pourrait-il que Padmé ait eu le temps de donner vie à leur enfant avant de mourir ?...

Il n'avait découvert aucune trace de l'admission de sa défunte femme dans un hôpital. Vador avait supposé qu'elle et leur enfant étaient morts peu après qu'il ait débuté son duel contre Obi-Wan sur Mustafar.

Mais une nouvelle idée lui avait effleuré l'esprit : et si Obi-Wan, après l'avoir abandonné, lui, pour mort au bord d'une rivière de lave, était reparti avec Padmé pour la faire accoucher dans le secret, avant de récupérer l'enfant pour le former ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient à nouveau dans sa tête tandis qu'il regardait Mara Jade.

Il fallait que l'un d'entre eux retrouve Skywalker. Il fallait que Vador ait toutes les réponses à ses questions.

- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? aboya presque le Seigneur Noir. Retrouvez sa trace et capturez-le !

La jeune femme le regarda avec des yeux un peu étonnés, mais ne protesta pas. Elle fit demi-tour, et Vador se perdit dans les reflets qui dansaient dans la longue chevelure rousse de l'agent impérial...


	5. Couple 5

**Couple n°5**

Obi-Wan Kenobi et Padmé Amidala (Obidala)

Rating T

* * *

Chaque fois qu'il la voyait préoccupée, son cœur se déchirait. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait heureuse, son cœur se réchauffait. Mais Obi-Wan savait que Padmé ne serait jamais à lui.

Tout d'abord, il y avait cette règle de l'Ordre Jedi qui interdisait toute forme d'attachement. Obi-Wan l'avait déjà enfreinte une fois, à l'adolescence, lorsqu'il sortait avec Siri Tachi. Et il s'interdisait de le refaire une fois.

Et puis, ce serait une trahison envers Anakin. Son ancien apprenti avait toujours été très attaché à Padmé.

Alors il se contentait de l'observer de loin, de lui sauver la vie une fois de temps en temps, pour lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle si jamais elle avait un jour besoin de lui. Mais il ne lui montra jamais ses sentiments. Jamais.

Il aurait pourtant dû, car tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle lui donnait une sensation d'étouffement dès qu'elle s'approchait trop de lui.

Obi-Wan saignait de l'intérieur à cause de cette femme. Chaque fois qu'elle riait d'une blague d'Anakin, il sentait la jalousie serpenter dans ses veines, prêtes à éclater pour révéler le monstre qui lui broyait le cœur.

Il fit de son mieux pour rester le plus éloigné possible d'elle, mais lorsqu'il vint la voir pour retrouver la trace d'Anakin après l'effondrement de l'Ordre, il lui sembla que son cœur rendait son dernier battement, à la fois à cause de la tristesse de la magnifique jeune femme, mais aussi lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle était enceinte, et de surcroît d'Anakin.

Il se consacra alors à la tâche de retrouver son ancien apprenti pour tenter de le repentir, mais celui-ci s'en prit violemment à Padmé, également présente, et Obi-Wan sut alors qu'Anakin était perdu. D'abord parce qu'il venait de faire un geste qu'il regretterait toute sa vie, mais aussi parce que le Maître Jedi avait tout à fait l'intention de faire payer cet étranglement à son ex-Padawan.

Après un duel acharné, où Obi-Wan l'emporta finalement, ce dernier laissa Anakin brûler au bord d'une rivière de lave, incapable de porter le coup final à son ancien ami, malgré toute la colère qu'il éprouvait contre lui.

Suite à cela, Obi-Wan emmena Padmé en urgence sur l'astéroïde Polis Massa, où elle accoucha de jumeaux, Luke et Leia, et où elle rendit son dernier souffle en lui assurant qu'il y avait encore du bon en Anakin.

Le Maître Jedi, fou de chagrin et de rancune, partit s'exiler sur Tatooine afin de veiller sur Luke, de s'assurer qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, de sorte que le sacrifice de sa mère n'ait pas été vain.

Un jour, il aurait sa revanche. Pas directement, mais par le biais de Luke. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps...

* * *

C'est moi ou mon Obi-Wan est un peu OOC ? '...'


End file.
